


i'd say it did

by forest_does_a_thing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Reality TV AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_does_a_thing/pseuds/forest_does_a_thing
Summary: rantaro and kaede attend an interview. rantaro says something very bold and unexpected in aforementioned interview.(or, rantaro is brave.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Saihara Shuichi/Ouma Kokichi (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	i'd say it did

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end.

Rantaro gripped Kaede's hand tightly, scanning the backstage platform. Waiting for the interview [in a long string of other interviews, in which he'd felt the same thing almost every time, to start.] was about as stressful as waking up in a killing game.

A killing game that wasn't real, his overactive mind chirped. 

"Fearless Ultimate Adventurer, eh?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Kaede squeezed his hand gently and looked at him. "Awh, it's ok, Rantaro. The media parade is a little scary." 

"Poor Tenko has it so much worse. She's very popular for interviews." She reflected quietly. 

Rantaro let go of her hand and stroked her hair gently. "I'm sure she handles it better than most of us. I'm willing to bet you Tenko is better at the media parade than all of-" Rantaro was bluntly cut off by a crackling intercom call of "Amami Rantaro and Akamatsu Kaede to backstage entrance." Kaede ran a hand over her smooth pink dress and grabbed Rantaro's arm as they hurried along backstage to the entrance to the stage. Kaede picked up her dress as they clipped up the stairs. 

The interview set was a large video screen and a low, long plus couch, along with something that looked like a director's swivel chair, set behind a bulky writing desk. 

At this swivel chair sat a tall man with close-shaven hair and matching eyebrows, wearing a crisp-looking gray suit and a red tie. His brown eyes seemed fixated on the crowd but turned to the backstage entrance with what looked like forced passion when Kaede and Rantaro stepped up, turning to take their seats on the couch. Kaede laid her dress out along her legs and then boldly kicked up her feet to put them beside her and wrapped her arms around Rantaro's neck. 

Tonight, he knew, tonight was about proving people wrong.

"Good evening, citizens of Japan!" the interview director boomed. Rantaro cringed slightly but attempted to keep something of a mostly straight face as the introductions began and continued. "Today for an interview we have stars of the incredibly popular reality television show, Danganronpa V3, Kaede Akamatsu and Rantaro Amami!"

Rantaro smiled and waved. Kaede beamed brightly. "Mr. Amami, Ms. Akamatsu, wonderful to meet you." the interview caster spoke. "Wonderful to meet you too!" Kaede chirped, perhaps brighter than her previous grin. The man shuffled the cards on his desk and smiled back at Kaede. "Alright then! Let's get right down to it. The fans have had many questions for you, Mr. Amami, Ms. Akamatsu." The green-haired man nodded along with Kaede. "Let's kick it off with one of our most iconic questions, shall we? Ms. Akamatsu, many of the fans were brought to believe that you and Mr. Saihara Shuichi had feelings for each other, but this has been proven false by your relationship with Mr. Amami. However, how do you truly feel about him? Moreover, how do you feel about his relationship with Mr. Ouma Kokichi?" 

Kaede tilted her head a moment in what appeared to be pensive thought, then spoke.

"In all truth, Shuichi is still very dear to me. He's a wonderful friend and I find him to be very clever. Aside from that, I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling.. back then. I do know I feel like Kokichi is much better for him. They seem to support each other wonderfully and connect well with each other, and just seem to make each other very happy. Just like Rantaro makes me so happy! Plus, honestly, if Shuichi's happy, and they're happy together, I support that!" Rantaro smiled at her as she explained herself, her plum-pink eyes glittering with every word. 

The interview caster listened and nodded, clapping a few times once Kaede had finished. "Wonderfully spoken, Ms. Amamatsu. Next we have another very popular question, this one directed at Mr. Amami; how do you feel about dating your supposed murderer?" 

Now this, this question took Rantaro by surprise, despite him having thought about most of the possible contingencies with Kaede. He had to stop and think for a moment, a long moment.

"Honestly? I've never thought of it that way. Since we all know the game was a lie. I've never once looked at Kaede and thought of any of those things. I love Kaede, and that's the truth, the whole truth. Maybe some of you can't handle the truth, and that's ok."

Kaede was staring at him with a look in her eyes- he didn't know how to describe it, but it said more than one thing- it said "I love you" and "That was so brave of you" and other things, so many other things. Rantaro turned to face the interview caster for a moment and gave a lax shrug. "That's just how I see it." He put in bluntly and smiled.

"Stunning response." was the only reply out of the interview caster until the next question. "Ehm, well, anyway. We have another question for you both." 

°°° 

After a series of several more questions and a stunningly energetic but boring outro, Rantaro and Kaede were ushered off the stage quickly. "That was amazing of you, Rantaro!" Kaede smiled at him as soon as they were out of stage earshot. "You were so brave and your eyes got really hard when you said that- that was amazing, I'm so proud!" Rantaro smiled back at her and took her by the hand as they walked out of the studio, fairly ushered along by backstage staff, and reached the taxi parked on the outside of the building. "I'd say that went spectacularly." The green-haired man said as they slid into the taxi. Kaede smiled at him and nodded. "I'd say it did."

**Author's Note:**

> so.. amamatsu eh
> 
> hi!! i've never done this before!! this is my first fic up on ao3! pardon me, i'm a dumbass who doesn't know how this website works
> 
> comments/kudos would make me die in a good way!! i'll 97.4% respond if you leave me a comment so THANK YOU.


End file.
